Numerous techniques are known to detect shaking in cameras and to stabilize the acquired images when shaking is detected. Many of these techniques use accelerometers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,510 “Camera shake detection apparatus” issued to Murakoshi on May 15, 1984 sounds an alarm when excessive shaking might result in a blurred image. U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,202 “Camera capable of reducing image blur” to at Amanuma et al. issued on May 26, 1998. Accelerometers have also been used to prevent damage due to shaking in disk drives in portable computers, U.S. Patent. Other systems where vibrational noise is reduced include towed sensor arrays, U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,555. All of these devices deal with the problem of reducing noise due to shaking in input type of devices.
There is also a need to reduce effects due to shaking in output devices such as electronic displays, e.g., CRTs, LCD panels, LEDs, plasma displays, and the like. Particularly now that a large number of these devices are used in mobile electronic appliances such as cellular phones laptops, hand-held computers, digital display devices in cars, buses, trucks, planes, and boats. It is difficult to read these displays under shaky conditions.
Therefore, there is a need for apparatus and methods for testing the shock and vibrational loads imposed on display devices and to compensate for this shaking. This need exists particularly for display devices used in mobile electronic appliances.